Long Lost Childern
by rreitmeyer123
Summary: Okay, I know Gibbs' daughter is dead... but this is my version okay. How they met again and how they...lose each other once more. Abby/? Femslash


A young girl and her father were in there basement working on a boat that her father always worked on after work

_A young girl and her father were in there basement working on a boat that her father always worked on after work. _

"_Daddy will you teach me how to make my own boat someday?" the girl asked her father as he helped her sand the wood._

"_Sure and you can teach your kids too." he said after he left her to sanding and smiled at her._

"_Okay Daddy," she agreed then hopped down from where she was sitting. "I'm hungry."_

"_So what's new?" he joked with her his grin growing larger as she approach where he was sitting._

"_Daddy," she moaned and crawled into his lap._

"_Okay, okay. We'll go get something to eat." he told her._

"_I love you daddy." she said and kissed his cheek._

"_I love you too." he told her and carried her upstairs to get something to eat….._

-

"Gibbs." Ziva shook him, "Gibbs, Gibbs."

"What? What oh sorry, what is it Ziva?" he said.

"Nothing it's just its almost eleven I thought you might want to go home." she said.

"Oh yeah thanks Ziva." he said gathering his belongings.

"Boss?" she continued, "Are you okay?" _Was it just her or did he just thank her. _

He stiffened, "Of course I am Ziva." And grabbed his coat and left her standing there.

As Gibbs arrived home he turned on the lights and once again made his way to his basement. The memories were all starting to come back to him. Teaching her to ride a bike, to sand a boat, he had spent so little time with her now it seems, he missed his baby girl so much.

-

"_Daddy slow down your going to fast." she yelled from the back of the boat. _

"_It's a boat, it's supposed to go fast," he laughed as he stopped the boat and lowered the anchor. _

"_But Daddy I don't want it to go fast." she told him._

"_Okay how 'bout we stop and rest for a while, huh?" he asked._

"_Okay Daddy, Daddy can I go swimming?" she asked him._

"_You have to wear a life-jacket okay?" he said._

"_But I know how to swim Daddy." she argued._

"_I know you do Hunny but the waters deep here so you have to wear one okay?" he said helping her put it on. _

_-_

_Great_, Gibbs thought _I'm late; Tony's going to hound me down as for the rest of the day now._

"Hey boss." Tony said as Gibbs stepped off the elevator.

"DiNozzo," he replied sipping his coffee.

"Uh boss we got a murder up in Annapolis, it's on the Academy's campus. The local police are fighting for jurisdiction." McGee told him.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it wasn't an officer that died." he told him.

Gibbs let a smile creep over his face; this would be an interesting day after all.

Arriving at the scene, they were immediately met by news reporter's questions. Forcing their way though they made it though to the scene, after flashing their badges they cross the tape.

"So you must be NCIS?" the woman crouching before them said. Then she stood up, and turned to face them.

"Special Agent Tonyley DiNozzo." Tony started.

"I know who you are." she said. "And I am not giving up my crime scene."

"It was on the Naval Academy Campus how do you know its not related to an officer." he challenged.

"Well if is I'll be sure to give you a call, now leave my crime scene." she told him.

"Ms…"

"Detective Ryan," she told him turning and walking away.

"Detective." someone called.

"I am not discussing this any more this is my crime scene." she said turning around and stopping in her tracks. He looked just like him, the man in the photo they had told her was her father, and the one she remembered teaching her how to swim.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS." he told her.

"Yes, yes. I'm Detective Daniela Ryan," she said in awe. _Keep your cool Ryan;_ her own voice rang though her head.

"I understand there's an argument over whose case this is," he said.

"I'm not one to hand over a case that I know that's mine." Daniela told him.

"Detective I understand that, but the crime was committed on a Naval Academy grounds." Gibbs tried to reason.

"It was a civilian who died not one your precious officers so that makes it my case." she said raising her voice a bit.

"I don't care what you think, I'm taking this case." he said.

"Ugh men." she said turning away. "Look why don't we work it together, it'll save me some trouble in the long run anyway."

"I don't work with civilians," Gibbs told her.

"You're just going to have to get used to it because that's the only way you're getting this body into your coroner's office

Gibbs smiled, "Fair enough, I guess in that case welcome to the team." Agent Gibbs said, "This should be an interesting case."

-

Arriving at NCIS headquarters at 0700, stepping out of the elevators she sipped her coffee. Black, just the way she liked it.

"Detective Ryan, are you lost?" Agent McGee asked her.

"No Agent, I'm working with you on this case. Now where is Agent Gibbs." she said.

"Right behind you," he said and she turned to face him.

"Agent Gibbs," she smiled. "I heard you liked coffee." she said handing him the other cup. "Hope you like it black."

"Is there any other way." he smiled and she laughed.

"So have you gotten anything new on the case since yesterday?" she asked him sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Nope," he said walking away.

"What have you been doing sitting on your ass this whole time?" she said.

"I've been having an autopsy done." he said stepping onto the elevator and she had no choice but to follow him.

"We going to get the results?" she asked him. He just smiled and drank his coffee. They stopped at the morgue.

"What you got for us DUCKY?" Gibbs asked the infamous Dr. Donald Mallard.

"Jethro you know I'm on a tight schedule." he said. Gibbs just stood there. Sighing he continued, "T.O.D. was around two days ago. Death appears to be caused by the bullet wound to the chest but after taking a closer look I found strangulation marks too."

"Are you saying he was strangled then shot?" Daniela questioned.

"Exactly my dear…who are you?" Ducky asked her.

"Detective Daniela Ryan I'm working with Agent Gibbs on this case." she introduced herself.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Ducky could you continue." Gibbs said.

"That's all I have Jethro I'm sorry I told you I'm on a very tight schedule." Ducky reminded him. As they left Ducky stared at Daniela. S_he looks so familiar. But she couldn't be… could she._

Getting on the elevator Gibbs turned to her, "Well Ducky seems to like you, want to see if you can pass a real test?" he said as the elevator doors opened.

"I don't have a choice here do I?" she said stepping off.

"No, not really," he said and walked her into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs!" she said, "Have something for me?"

"No Abby, I have someone for you to meet?" he said.

"Really, got a new girlfriend Gibbs?" she said.

"Ha, ha Abby very funny, she's a little to young for me though." He told her, "Abby this is Detective Daniela Ryan. She is helping us with this case."

"You're helping me, it's my case remember." she said and stuck out her hand, her eyes finally falling on the lab tech before her. She was decked out in Goth clothes and black makeup, "uh Hi."

"Hi," Abby said shaking her hand.

"Um," Daniela stood there for a moment staring at this strange woman who had captured her interest.

"I kind of need my hand back now," Abby told her. "So did you just come over here to chat or what Gibbs?"

"Oh he wants to see if I pass the personality test." Daniela said still studying this mysterious woman before her, "So do I pass?"

"Oh I give her an A+ Gibbs," Abby said.

"Very funny, come on we should go check on Tony and McGee, Ziva is probably killing them right now, lets go." Gibbs said, "Bye Abby," Gibbs called as he turned to leave.

"Nice to meet you Abby." Daniela said in a whisper as she followed Gibbs to the elevator.

They went upstairs, where indeed Ziva was well, she wasn't exactly killing them but she was torturing them. "Ziva," Gibbs said sternly, "Leave the poor boys alone."

"Fine Gibbs," she said stepping back toward her desk.

"Thank you boss, I thought for a minute there I was a goner." Tony said.

"Tony if I ever find out what you did to deserve what she was doing to you, you're going to wish you were a 'goner'." Gibbs told him.

"Yes sir," Tony said and headed back to his desk.

"Agent Gibbs you shouldn't be so firm with you younger agents, they might up and quit on you," a woman said walking down the stairs that came down from the center of the room of the upper floor.

"Ah Director, so nice to see you." he said.

"Sure Jethro, I heard you brought an Annapolis detective in on one of our cases." she said and he turned towards Daniela.

"It was my case to begin with I'm just helping you guys out." Daniela told the director.

"Uh huh, I didn't approve any of this Jethro." she said to Gibbs.

"I wasn't aware that I need you're approval," he told her.

"Well you do so next time I want to be notified when you use outside resources. It was nice to meet you Ms…"

"Detective Daniela Ryan, Madame Director." Daniela said.

"Just Director please," the director smiled and walked away.

Daniela sighed, it was just getting weirder this Agent looked like her father and this woman… she looked just like…

-

"Hey Ryan, what you staring at?" Tony asked her.

"Nothing DiNozzo," she said.

"Well then why were you staring," he asked.

"None of your business Tony." Daniela told him. And walked away, "I should get going."

"Why you going to be late for something?" Tony scoffed.

"You know Tony some people actually do have lives," she told him and put on her jacket. "Goodbye Ziva have a nice night," Daniela said and headed for the elevator, but Tony followed her.

"Look Daniela I'm sorry I was an ass." he said.

"Yeah you were now I have to go or I'm really going to be late," She told him.

"Okay," he said and stepped on to the elevator with her. "I'm really sorry I was ass, I always am."

"Well you should consider changing that." She said avoiding looking at him.

"Tell me what you're going to be late for, maybe I can help?" he offered as a peace gesture.

She looked at him; she had no idea how to get to the school from here. God was she ever going to need some luck or prayers or something on this one. "My twins, Alex and Lexie, I'm late picking them up from school. And I have no idea how to get there from here." Daniela admitted stepping out of the elevator into the parking lot.

"Well, I'm just the guy to help you out I've got the latest GPS system there is and," he started to say when Daniela cut him off.

"Can you get me there by three o'clock?" she asked him.

"Of course I can," he said grinning in that boyish way of his and led her to his car. "Alex and Lexie what are their full names?" he asked as buckled his seatbelt.

"Alexander and Alexandra, now drive Tony." she told him and buckled her own. Let's just say he had to drive like Gibbs but he got he got her there by school's end.

"Mama, Mama!" two little twins came running down the schools steps.

"Hey, how was school?" Daniela asked them crouching down to their height.

"Good," they answered together. To Tony it was obvious they are twins, not only because they looked so much alike, but because they talked in unison and finished each other sentences.

"Hey you want to meet Mama's new friend?" Lexie asked them.

"Uh huh," they answered.

Daniela stood and faced Tony. "Twins this is Agent DiNozzo."

"Hi," Tony said. "What are your names?"

"He's Alex Ryan." Lexie said.

"And she's Lexie Ryan," Alex finished.

"We should get going, come on kids get in the car." Daniela told them.

"Are we going home Mama?" they asked following the instructions.

"Not right away, we have to go get Mama's car first okay?" she told them as she shut their door.

"We won't be late for dinner will we," Alex began to ask…

"Its spaghetti tonight?" Lexie finished.

"I promise we won't be late okay?" she said and they nodded.

"They're cute." Tony said.

"Thanks Tony but I knew that already, they tell me themselves everyday." She informed him.

"They your only kids?" He asked.

"Are you trying to make small talk?" She countered.

"No."

"Well then yes they are my only kids," she answered.

"They don't look much like you, got their Dad's looks huh?" Tony assumed.

"Wouldn't know," at his look Daniela continued, "They're adopted." She paused before continuing. "Drive faster they're right we might be late for dinner, the cook hates that."

"You have a cook?" he asked her.

"Yeah"

-

Gibbs once again put his key in its lock, opened the door, shut it, and headed to his basement. Someone was waiting for him down there, someone he never thought he'd see again.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked the figure.

"I told you I'd be back…your daughter, where is she?" the figure asked smiling like he knew something Gibbs didn't.

"My daughter is dead, how dare you ask about her." he said reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Agent." the figure told him.

"And why not?"

"Because your daughter isn't dead."

"My daughter… don't you dare even talk about her you are the one responsible for her death." Gibbs yelled at him his hand shaking at the butt of his gun.

"She is alive, I saw her today." the dark figure told Gibbs and he froze, and then shook his head. He denied it.

"She dead, she was seven, you killed her. I watched you, you shot her." Gibbs gripped his gun and raised it at the figure.

"She went into to Witness Protection, a foster family raised her. You would think they did a fine job." the figure's smile grew into a sickly sweet grin.

"They would have told me, they would have told me if they were taking her." Gibbs shook with anger, with fear that he was telling the truth. That she was out there somewhere.

"No they wouldn't they're Feds, you know as well as I do that Feds cannot be trusted." it reminded Gibbs, "She's a beautiful woman now, she has two kids. How does it feel to be a grandfather Agent Gibbs?"

"I don't believe you," but he did and his finger hesitated over the trigger.

"You're not going to shoot me," the figure laughed confidently, "If you do you'll never find out where your daughter is."

Gibbs held his position, gun pointed at the figures heart he was ready to kill the bastard. _But what if he's telling the truth, what if she's alive. Could I really take the risk of killing him and never finding out if she's really out there some where alive? _His gun wavered and dropped.

"See I knew you would come around," the figure smiled again.

"Shut up and tell me where my daughter is," Gibbs told the figure angrily.

"All in good time Agent, all in good time." the figure said and walked past Gibbs and out of the basement.

-

_He ran over to his child, she was laying face down in the cold snow, "Oh God." There was blood everywhere, her blood._

"_I told you it wasn't fair, I told you I would act." a voice said from behind him. _

"_You shot her, how could you shoot her?" he asked in shock._

"_Yes I shot her," the voice answered._

_He pulled out his cell phone and call 911 for an ambulance. "Hurry, my daughter's been shot."_

"_She got in my way." the voice said in his defense._

"_Why would you do this, she was your"_

"_She was my enemy," the voice cut him off angrily and faded away as the sirens became louder. The doctors told him that she died, that they were sorry, that they did all they could. But now his world was gone, he had lost his little girl._

-

Gibbs had to drag himself out of bed the next morning, he had the dream again and now he had to go to work. Getting up he reminded himself he had to stop for coffee. When he finally did get to NCIS headquarters he was early, but not early enough. Detective Daniela Ryan was sitting at his desk waiting for him.

"So do you make it a habit to come in before shift starts?" he asked making his way over to his desk.

"Not usually, what about you? Are you always this grumpy in the morning?" she asked him in cheerful way.

He just grunted, so she walked away. "Think Abby will be here yet?" she asked him knowing he wouldn't answer, but she got on the elevator and left him to his coffee.

He smiled, that girl was like no one he had ever met before. She could make him want to change his attitude, be nice. That was hard for him.

"Hey boss," Tony interrupted his thoughts.

"Morning DiNozzo," Gibbs said and stood and walked over to Tony who was sitting at his desk.

"Boss, you're hovering over me like a hawk," he complained.

"I want you to do something for me Tony." Gibbs said.

"Anything boss."

"I want you look up a man named Lee Perez," he told him.

"Does this have to do with the case boss?" Tony asked already typing.

"It has to do with a cold case; I want to look into it. So just do it, and don't tell anyone about it," Gibbs said and walked away. "Oh and when McGee gets here tell him to call me.

"Sure thing boss," Tony said but the elevator doors had already closed.

Gibbs was headed to the only person that he thought he could trust with this, the only one who new his deepest secret.

"Jenny," He whispered as he entered the Director's office.

"Jethro I told you its Director or Ma'am when," she stopped as soon as she saw him. He looked worn out, beat, like all the life had been sucked out of him. "What's wrong Jethro?"

"You might want to sit down for this one Jenny," he told her in a low voice.

"Jethro what's wrong?" she asked approaching him.

"He came to me last night,"

"Who? Who came to you?" she asked confused.

"That's not important; he told me she was alive." Gibbs told her.

"Told you who was alive? Jethro I don't understand," she said.

"Our daughter Jenny," he started to smile. "He said she's alive. She's alive, Jenny."

"Not this again Jethro," Jenny put on her director face and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Our daughter is dead."

"No, no she's alive. He told me, she's got kids. Kids! I'll prove it to you Jenny, I'll find her." He said backing away from her, headed backwards toward the door. "I'm going to find her, you'll see." He left just as his cell phone started ringing, "Gibbs."

"Boss, its McGee, Tony said you wanted me to call." His voice was timid like he was worried he had done something wrong.

"Yeah, I need you to go to Abby's lab. I don't care what you do but get into the Witness Protection files," and with that he hung up. He was going to find his daughter; he didn't care what it took even if it killed him. And he knew finding her just might.

-

The figure watched from the darkness, he watched her closely. She had escaped him once; he now knew he had to come up with a plan. Not just shoot her and run, she wasn't seven years old anymore. She had people with her all the time, no this time he had to be smarter, quicker because so was she. She came to the window, she was all grown up and living her own little life.

_What's this? _He thought as he looked in the window. _Oh this is big, she has a secret. I can use this; I can use this in most excellent ways. _

-

Gibbs rose in the morning to meet the light; this was the part he hated. Getting up and facing it facing the fact that this was his life, facing his mistakes. His phone was ringing that's what had woken him.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Boss, Abby and I we got in." McGee said.

"Good job McGee, I'll be right there." He said and started to get dressed as he hung up the phone. He rushed over to headquarters, which is to say he drove faster than usual breaking all speeding laws, instead of just half of them.

"McGee tell me what you've have." Gibbs said out of breath as he ran into Abby's lab.

"Well nothing Boss you told me to get into the program, you didn't tell me what to look up." he answered.

"Oh right," he said. "Abby I'm going to need you to leave."

"But boss I."

"Leave Abby!" he ordered. Abby huffed but got up from the computer and left.

"Gee Boss can you be a little less harsh she just did you a huge favor." McGee told him.

"I know that McGee, and now I need you to do me one." Gibbs said.

"I don't know if I want to be dragged into this Boss." she told him.

"McGee this is important to me." he told her. "It's about my daughter."

"I thought she died." McGee said.

"I did too, but now I don't know any more I want you to check the database." Gibbs said.

"Alright…what, who am I looking for?" McGee asked.

"Daniela, Daniela Gibbs." he told her and walked away.

-

"Hey Tony," Daniela said coming into work.

"Hey you're late this morning." he said, "Were you up a little too late partying?"

"Tony you do not want to go there." she told him.

"Oh come on, give me something you know Probbie over there ain't gettin' any," Tony said.

"Leave her alone Tony." Ziva came to her defense, "Not everyone wants to talk about their sex life."

"I know all of you are working and aren't just standing around." Gibbs said entering the room. No one said anything they just turned and hurried back to work, well all except Daniela that is.

"Gibbs we got the guy you know," she said.

"Huh?"

"The perp we got him… so I'm not going to be comin' around anymore." she told him and everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Oh I," he started to say.

"Were going to miss you Dani," Ziva told her and got up to hug her.

"Yeah who else am I going to talk about me sex life with," Tony said and hugged her too.

"It was nice working with you Detective Ryan." McGee said.

Daniela just laughed and hugged him. "Bye Agent Gibbs, see you next time." She was gone, he didn't know why but he felt loss. He felt like something special had just been taken from him, and it wasn't coming back.

"Well don't just stand there get back to work," He yelled at them.

-

Daniela left to go say goodbye to Abby before she left for good. Exiting the elevator she saw the lab tech alone in her lab. Daniela took the opportunity to surprise the lab tech; she grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "Hey," she said.

"I missed you." Abby told her.

"I missed you too, last night was great." Daniela told her.

"I thought so too," Abby said. "Am I coming over again tonight?"

"Oh absolutely," Daniela told her and kissed the lab tech softly. "I'll see you tonight then."

-

"I'm home," Daniela called as she opened the door to her home and her twins came running to her.

"Mommy," Alex and Lexie said as they welcomed her home with a hug.

_All grown up and raising your own kids, _he thought as he watched from the bushes. _Have fun while it last little one, I'll be coming for you soon, oh yes, and I'll be coming for you soon._

-

"McGee did you find her yet?" Gibbs asked approaching McGee's desk.

"Well I found something but I'm not really sure if,"

"McGee do you thinks it's her, could it be her?" He asked desperately.

"Gibbs,"

"Please McGee, she's my daughter."

McGee turned back to the computer and hit print. "I only got one address, I don't know if it's current."

"Thank you McGee," he patted him on the back and took paper, he left.

-

This was her home, where her family lived. Where she lived out her life.

"Do you really want to go in there Agent?" A voice asked from behind him.

"I know what I'm doing Lee," Gibbs told him.

"I'm sure you think you do, but she's not the little girl you once knew." Lee reminded him.

"She's still my daughter is she not, those are my grandchildren she raising." He said.

"Maybe so but it's not all what it seems Gibbs," he said. "This happy little family she's got, ever think it's not so complete?"

"You know what Lee, just stay out of it okay." Gibbs said and walked away from him and closer to the door of the house.

He took those steps toward the door, he was scared, nervous. What would he say? How would he explain? What if she didn't remember him? He stood on the doorstep holding his breath as he raised his fist to knock on the door, when it swung open.

"Hello mister," a little voice said from below him, so he looked down.

"Hey little one is your Mommy home?" Gibbs asked kneeling down to the little girl's eye level. She nodded gripping the bottom of her dress with her tiny hands. "Can you get her for me?"

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" the little girl said running into the house.

"Lexie, how many times have I told you not to answer the door." she called back to her, she was blond. This couldn't be his daughter, she defiantly wasn't a blonde.

"Is there a Daniela living here?" he asked gripping the paper he held in his hand.

"Yeah hold on," she said giving him a strange look. "Daniela there's someone at the door for you," she called for her. "Excuse me I was just on my way out." She said pushing her way past him.

"Hey thanks for your help with the kids today." The other woman called after the other woman as she approaching the doorway.

_Oh My God…_

"How may I help…, Gibbs what are you doing at my house?" Daniela Ryan asked him.

"I…I uh wow, you're you." Gibbs stuttered in shock.

"Yeah that's who I usually am," she said confused. "Gibbs is something wrong?" she said to his look of utter confusion.

"No I just I haven't seen you in so long…" he trailed off.

"Gibbs, are you sure you're okay you saw me this morning," she reminded him.

"Oh Dani," He said and embraced her in a tight hug as tears filled his eyes.

"Gibbs have you gone nuts, get off me," she said shoving him off her with all her strength causing him to stubble backwards. "Alright Gibbs you got five seconds to tell me what this is about before if I get my gun."

"You… You're my daughter," he said let the truth come out.

"Your what?" she asked him confused.

"My daughter, she was shot in the chest when she was seven." Daniela's hand went to her chest over her scar. "I though she had died, but you're her."

"How do you know?" Daniela asked him, "How, why are you are so sure that I'm her?"

"I'd like to say I knew as soon as I saw you," he paused. "But honestly I had McGee break into the Witness Protection database find your name."

"Wow, Oh God, Wow." Daniela started pacing. "This is just too much. Is my real name even Daniela?"

"Yes Daniela Jenny Gibbs," he told her. "Jenny after your mother. She doesn't think your alive either you know."

"Well I am, so go me." she told him sarcastically.

"Daniela I'm going to leave, you obviously need time." Gibbs said resigned. "You know where you can find me if you want to talk okay." He turned to walk away.

"Wait Gibbs," she said and turned to face her. "Thank you." she smiled at him. He smiled a sad smile and walked away.

"Mommy who was that?" her twins came up from behind her.

"Your grandfather…"

-

It was raining, it was a gloomy day just like how he felt inside. It had been two days since he had told her, he hadn't heard from her yet. Maybe he never would, maybe she was happy with the way her life was, and maybe she didn't need him there to ruin it. Maybe he already had.

"Boss you okay?" Tony asked him for the third time unanswered.

"Tony I'm fine, go back to work." he answered in a sort of yell. "I'm sorry Tony, just go back to work okay."

"Yeah boss," he said still kind of scared and left to sit at his desk.

He couldn't count the how long it took for her to come through those doors and when she did he just seemed to stare.

"Daniela," Tony said getting up from his desk. "Hi kids," He said to the twins.

"Say 'Hi' Alex and Lexie." She told him, but the little ones shook their heads into her leg. "Sorry their just tired," she added picking her daughter up.

"Hey Boss, look whose here?" Tony said to Gibbs.

"I'm not blind, I can see her DiNozzo," he told him getting up from his desk. "Hi Daniela," he said approaching her.

"And I'm leaving now." Tony said to himself leaving the area.

"Sorry it took me so long to come by. My kids…I have two, they both had off from school today," She tried to explain.

"Daniela its okay," he said he laughed a little.

"Yeah," she said kind of relieved, "Good because you do not want to be responsible for what my house looks like when you leave the twins home alone with a babysitter."

He smiled and looked at the twin in her arms, "Hey little one." he said to the girl she was holding. "She's the one who answered the door when I came to your house," he explained to Daniela.

"Oh they're not supposed to answer to the door," she said. "You remembered which one answered the door?"

Gibbs shrugged with a smiled, "What are their names?" Gibbs asked her as the twins wriggled past her.

"This is Alex and that's Lexie," she told him indicating which was which.

"That's kind of weird," he commented.

"Well I never was a usual kid …anyway I didn't chose their names, they're adopted. Guess I had a thing with leaving little ones like these alone because when I saw them at the orphanage I couldn't help but fall in love with them." she said.

"You married?" he asked her.

She paused shifting uncomfortably, "No but this really isn't the place to talk about this Gibbs."

"You're right I'm sorry," he said his face guilt stricken.

"Look why don't you come over my place for dinner tonight we can talk about things," she offered.

"Sure…do you, do you want me to bring your mother?" he asked her.

"Yeah… yeah I'd like to meet her." she said, "I have to go, the twins have soccer in an hour so…"

"Go, go." he smiled.

"Bye Gibbs," she smiled back. "Come on kids, say bye." She grabbed her daughters hand to leave.

"Bye mister." The twins muttered.

Gibbs just waved and watched them go… tonight was defiantly going to be interesting.

-

"Alright, alright calm down these are just my parents. It's not like the president of the fricken United States is coming." Daniela yelled in an effort to stop the running around that her kids were doing.

"Daniela you're the one that needs to calm down, you're going to hyperventilate again." A dark haired woman told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down I should be nervous, it's not like they know that," but the other woman cut her off with a kiss just as the doorbell rang.

"Go get the door Daniela," she told her voice husky after pulling away from their kiss.

"Fine, fine but just so you know that… didn't help any." She paused as the other woman just smiled mischievously, "Ugh just go get the twins ready 'kay." Daniela said walking toward the door. _Okay, Okay_ she thought_ I can do this. _She opened the door, "Director?"

"Hi Daniela," Gibbs from behind her.

"Hey Gibbs…what is the Director doing here…..oh, Oh!" she finally got it.

"Yeah I wouldn't have believed it either, but here you are…" Jenny said tears in her eyes, "I really don't know what to say here."

"Its okay me either… um why don't you come in dinners almost ready." Daniela told them, "I'm sure my rugrats will be happy to meet you." Jenny smiled at Gibbs, she had never even thought of having grandkids.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Two of them came running in right then. You could hear a faint 'Sorry Dani' come from the other side of the house.

"Lexiesaidthecolorrgreenwasugly,"

"Alexsaidthecolorpinkwasugly," they twins tried to tell her but they were talking at the same time and they were talking so fast, that Daniela just could not make out a word they were saying.

Daniela just laughed "Meet the twins Lexie," she placed her hand on the little girl in the pink dress, "and Alex." She placed her hand on the head of the little boy in the dark green sweater.

"Hello nice," Lexie started.

"To meet you." Alex finished both smiling uncontrollably.

"Aren't you just the cutest," Jenny told them.

"We know, Mommy,"

"Tells us that too." they said splitting their sentences again.

Daniela just grinned, "Get out of here you two." She said and as they ran she yelled, "Wash your hands. Sorry about that."

"They your youngest?" Jenny asked her.

"My only," She said then continued.

"They're adorable," Jenny said. There was a bit of a silence when Jenny spoke up, "You okay Gibbs you haven't said anything since we got here?"

"Yeah you know just seeing you two…"

"Don't get all sappy on me now Gibbs," Daniela smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh dinner should be ready we should head to the dinning room."

"How do you afford this house Daniela it's… amazing?" Jenny asked her as they walked through one of the many halls.

"Uh…Here we are," she said avoiding the question. "Take a seat." her children were already sitting there were four seats empty.

"So what are we having?" Gibbs asked taking a seat.

"Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti," Alex and Lexie said enthusiastically.

"I take it that's what we're having," Jenny said and she giggled as she sipped her drink.

Daniela placed the spaghetti on the table, "Here we go. Dinner is served."

Everyone was eating everything seemed to be going well, well except that not everyone was eating.

"Hey kids, why aren't you eating?" Gibbs asked Roan.

"Well Mommy's," Lexie started.

"Friend isn't here yet." Alex finished.

Daniela's head shot up and Gibbs looked around the table. "What do you mean Mommy's friend?"

"She's come for dinner every night for the last two weeks," Alex and Lexie said and Daniela head simply fell onto the table.

"Mama I'm hungry, where is she?" they asked Daniela.

"Uh I have to go in to the kitchen for a second; I think I smell desert burning." Daniela tried to pull that lie off but there was no smell. Getting up she made her way quickly to the kitchen. Once safely in its barrier she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Everything going okay in there?" the dark haired woman asked her coming up behind her.

"No the twins spilled the beans; well not really they asked where their Mommy's friend was." Daniela told her turning to face her.

"God it's all going to hell isn't it." Daniela rested her head on the dark haired woman's shoulder.

"Daniela is everything okay in here?" Gibbs asked coming into the kitchen.

Daniela quickly stood up straight and faced him, "Everything's fine Gibbs, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a little bothered in there," Gibbs said. "Abby, what are you doing here?"

"I uh well," Abby didn't know what to say. "Dani, do you want me to go?" she turned to Daniela and asked her in a low whisper.

"No, I want to tell him." Daniela told her.

"Tell me what?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah what are you telling us?" Jenny said walking in at just the perfect time.

"This is just great; yeah I need to tell you both something." Daniela said. "I haven't exactly been straight with you." Daniela sighed, "Abby and I are dating." At their blank look she added, "I'm a lesbian."

"Oh so the twins were waiting for," Jenny said seeming to have recovered from the news.

"Yeah they were waiting for Abby." Daniela said, "I should have told you earlier I just…"

"You thought we wouldn't understand," Jenny said.

"Yeah I guess," Daniela said disappointed in herself.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," Gibbs questioned.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think that you or I would be able to handle it," she told him.

Gibbs just nodded obviously upset, not really at the fact that she was a lesbian just that she didn't tell him. He felt that she should have told him, he was her father. Daniela didn't see it that way. Sure he was her father, biologically, but he didn't raise her from most of what she remembered. Neither was the director her mother in any other than a biological sense.

"I think we should go eat dinner," Abby spoke up. "If I know the twins they'll be getting really hungry by now." Daniela smiled at her and lead them back the dinning room.

"Abby!" the twins exclaimed as they came into the room.

"Hey there little ones." she said ruffling their hair.

"Where were you Abby?" Alex asked curiously.

"Work stuff," she whispered to the twins like it was a secret.

"Oh okay." Lexie whispered back smiling, proud that she knew something someone else didn't.

Everything went okay from then, no pop up guest, no more surprises of that altitude. They seemed like your average, okay maybe not average, happy American family.

-

"Gibbs you're late," Ziva pointed out as Gibbs walked into work the next morning.

"Your point is Ziva," he said.

"Well it's just that you're never late, Boss." Tony told him.

"Your point Tony."

"No point Boss, no point." Tony said scared.

"Good, get back to work." he ordered him and sat down at his own desk.

The elevator dinged and Daniela stepped out the elevator with Alex and Lexie holding onto each of her hands. She walked over pulling the twins with her as fast as she could.

"Gibbs, Gibbs…" Daniela said rather loudly then looking around lowered her voice. "We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" he asked standing up.

"Yes," she said throwing a piece of paper at him. "Did you piss someone off more than usual lately cause, Abby found this when she got home yesterday. It scared her half to death, I do not need my girlfriend coming home and finding death threats that are for me. From someone who's pissed off at YOU." she yelled in that quiet way that you would think only Gibbs could do.

Gibbs silently read the note slowly going paler and paler. "Daniela this note… he doesn't hate me, he hates you. It's from the man who shot you."

"What do you mean the man who shot me?" Daniela said.

"Remember when you were seven you were shot, this note is from the man who shot you." He said and lowered his voice, "He's the man who took you from me and your mother."

"And now he's after me again," she said. "Well that's just great Gibbs. I can't deal with this, I have a life, a family, and kids…Alex and Lexie aren't even close to being old enough to handle this. How did he even find out I was alive?"

"I don't know Daniela I swear, he's the one who told me." Gibbs said.

"So it's safe to say he knows where I live." Daniela said then a thought ran through her mind. "Crap Gibbs can you watch Alex and Lexie I got to go… Twins stay with Agent Gibbs okay, Mama loves you," she ran out with out waiting for an answer.

-

_Oh God, Oh God._

She drove as fast as she could to get home grabbed clothes for her and the kids and sped back to NCIS as fast as she could.

She stopped by Abby's lab on the way to Gibbs and the twins. "Abby, Abby, Abby!" she called over and over again.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Abby asked her before smothered in Daniela's desperate kiss.

"You have to come with me now," Daniela told her.

"Is this about the note," Abby asked.

Daniela was quiet for a moment, "We have to go."

-

"Daniela, hey… Why is Abby here?" Tony said catching them as they got on the elevator.

"Abby is coming with me to see Gibbs," She said, "Look I really don't have time to talk," Daniela rushed onto the elevator he was leaving.

As the elevator stopped on the floor she rushed down the hall. "Gibbs, I really need your help."

"I know Daniela and if there was anything I ever owed you it would be this." He said, "What do you need me to do?"

"Find somewhere they can stay, anywhere that's safe where he can't find them." Daniela told him.

"Whoa, Daniela I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this." Abby said.

"Abby hunny,"

"No, I won't let you cut me out of this. You know I can help you," Abby insisted her hand reaching up to play with her lover's hair.

"I can't risk you." Daniela reasoned softly.

"I don't understand Dani, why does this guy want to hurt you?"

"Right now, I don't care what he wants. I'm going to catch this bastard. He shot me, he took my childhood." Daniela told her.

"What if…"

"Not going to happen this guy is never going to take anything away from me again." she told Abby, taking her lover into her arms and reassuring her with a kiss the on the forehead.

"What's going on here?" Jenny questioned as she came down the stairs into the squad room. "Why are you all here?"

"Lee's back." Gibbs said and she stopped dead her tracks.

"Lee Perez?" and when he nodded her eyes went cloudy with tears. In a surge of emotion she hugged Daniela tightly.

"Uh Director." Daniela whisper in surprise, everyone was looking at them.

Jenny pulled back, "Uh right back to work." she ordered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "So what's the drill?"

"Finding my family a safe place to be right is our first priority." Daniela insisted. "Wait who's this Lee guy? Is he the person who shot me?"

"You've were shot Mama?" Lexie and Alex asked tugging on her pants.

"Umm Abby can you take them down stairs to the daycare?" Daniela said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Abby told her as she held longingly on to Daniela's hand.

"McGee, take the kids down stairs." Gibbs told him.

"Yes boss." he said and took them downstairs.

"Now who's this Lee's person?" Abby asked.

"He the person who shot her when she was younger," Gibbs told her.

"I got that much, if we know he name why don't we arrest him." Daniela asked.

Gibbs and Jenny shared a look, "What?" Abby asked them.

"It's not that simple?" Gibbs said.

"How is it not that simple?" Daniela asked, "He threaten me, shot me, what do you want him to kill me?"

"He's crazy."

"Well we already knew that." Abby said a little agitated.

"No, I mean clinically insane and not to mention a master in camouflage." Gibbs said.

"Oh," she said.

"And he's your brother."

"Half brother," Jenny insisted and Gibbs gave her a look. "He will never be my son not after what he's done."

"The man who shot her was her brother…half-brother?" Abby questioned. Daniela stood silently trying to take it all in.

"From my second marriage yes." Gibbs said. "Daniela, are you okay?"

"I'm a little confused, right now. I think I need to sit down." she told him then collapsed onto the floor.

"Daniela!" Abby shouted as she knelt next to her. "Daniela, are you okay?" she asked as she shook her desperate for her to answer.

"She's in shock, she'll be ok." Jenny told her.

"Here put this under her head." Gibbs handed her his jacket.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "What are we going to do about this guy?"

"First we're going to get you and the twins somewhere safe like she said." Gibbs told her, "He'll come after you now that she has you to love."

"Why? Why does he want to hurt her? Daniela would never have hurt anyone, why would he want to hurt her?" Abby asked him her voice filled with the sound of tears as she stroked Daniela's hair.

"He was a sick child, jealous that I left his mother. That I had another child; he resented me for it, and hated Daniela." Gibbs said. "He wants her dead; he thinks that it'll make me love him. When I do love him, just as much as her. He just never understood that."

"So now he wants her dead." Abby said brushing the hair out of Daniela's face. "I don't want to leave her here alone."

"She won't be alone, her father and I will be with her. We won't let anything take her away from us again." Jenny promised her.

"Don't worry Abby we'll protect her." Gibbs told her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm still not leaving her."

-

It was a good half hour before Daniela woke up again and she wanted to hear the whole story. They told her and you could at the very least say she was unhappy and quite a bit surprised.

"So where are they going to stay, it can't be here or with anyone we know he'll find them for sure?" Daniela said address the first order of business, keeping her family safe.

"I told you I wasn't going. But I have some family up in Maine that could take the twins," Abby said.

"No he might go there," Daniela said.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor; it might be a long shot. But there is no way he'll find you guys there." Jenny offered.

"I told you guys I'm not going." Abby said again. It was set Jenny's friend was going to let Daniela's family stay with her until the problem was resolved.

-

Jenny was going to take them there so that he wouldn't follow her. Helping Lexie on with her jacket Daniela looked over at Abby who was helping Alex with his.

"Now you twins know that Mommy loves you right," Daniela tried to tell them.

They nodded in unison, "But mommy's not going to see you for a while."

"Why not Mama?" Lexie asked.

"You two are going on a little vacation." Daniela told him, "Mommy just can't come with you this time though."

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Cause Mama has to work." She said as Abby zipped up his jacket.

"Are you going to save the world Mama?" they asked her.

"Yeah baby," she said smiling sadly. "Mama's going to save the world." She stood up.

"Mama, is Abby going,"

"To come with us?" the twins asked her.

"No, she has to stay and work with Mommy? I promise not to be to long alright." she said. They smiled and nodded.

"Okay." they said.

"Alright now give me a hug." she said and the both jumped on her. "I love you kids."

"We love you too Mama."

"Run along I have to talk to Abby now," she told them and they left to go get into the car.

"Abby you know that I have strong feelings for you. That's why you can't stay, you have to go with the kids they need you." Daniela tried to tell her. But Abby wouldn't look at her. "I know you don't want to go, but if you don't it'll only put you in more danger and I'm not willing to do that. You and the kids mean too much to me."

"But what if something happens to you while were gone and I'm not here with you. What if I can't say goodbye and you're alone when you die?" Abby asked her turning her eyes filled with tears. "We haven't had that much time together yet and I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Abby, look at me." Daniela raised Abby's head so that she was looking her in the eye.  
"I'm not ready to let go of you either but I'd feel better if you were away and safe. And Abby, I'm not going to die. Not like that, I plan on dying years from now next to you in our bed when were old and our hairs gray." Daniela smiled at her. "Gibbs won't let me die, I won't let myself die. I've got my twins and you to live for, don't I?"

"I…I just I love you Daniela, I don't want to lose you." Abby whimpered.

"Your never going to lose me Hunny, I'm yours. I'm not going to die anytime soon." Daniela told her, "And even if I did, you know I'd still be with you always."

Abby smiled, "Just promise me two things Dani and I'll agree to go."

"Anything Abby."

"Promise me you won't put yourself in any unnecessary danger and that if anything happens I'll be the first one Gibbs calls," Abby said.

"I promise you." Daniela told her, "Now I think I deserve a kiss goodbye."

"Not goodbye, never goodbye." Abby said as she leaned into kiss her. Abby was clawing desperately at Daniela's arms; tears were streaming down both girls' faces the salty taste of their tears just making them hunger more for each others kiss. They receive a group 'Ewe' from the twins which caused them to pull away and smile at each other.

"You should head out its almost dark." Daniela told Jenny.

"Alright," she said. "Come on kids to the car."

As they all started to walk away, Daniela just stood their and watched them go. "Wait!" Daniela called after them. She ran up to them and embraced Jenny, "You'll never know how much this means to me. Thank you Mom," she whispered this all very quickly in her ear and then moved to kiss Abby once more before she let them leave.

-

Daniela sat there playing with the papers on the desk, she couldn't sleep. She missed the twins and Abby terribly. "Daniela you should go to sleep your not helping anyone by being dead on your feet." Gibbs told her.  
"Well I can't do much else, it's just not the same without knowing they're waiting at home for me," she said smiling sadly.  
"Well now they're waiting for you to make it safe for them to come home." Gibbs said trying to comfort her.  
"It's my fault they can't be home now. My fault they have to hide like animals." Daniela told him.  
"It's not your fault Daniela, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I didn't stop your brother when I had the chance." he said. "I'm sorry. I won't let him hurt you this time"  
"Gibbs…um," McGee said walking into the conversation. "We got a hit on the name you gave us." Daniela and Gibbs shared a look before they both stood up and followed McGee to the lab. "He was in the army, was kicked out for insubordination. Last they heard of him he was staying in Annapolis"  
"Got an address?" Daniela asked.  
"Yeah but well its just are you sure that if this guy is gunning for you that you should even still be here?" McGee asked.  
"Give me the damn address McGee." she ordered giving him a dark stare.  
"867 Annapolis blvd."

-  
Slowly walking up the steps to the house, Daniela felt a hint a fear within her. She knew what she was doing but how was she supposed to face her brother, the brother the tried to kill her. "You ready?" Gibbs questioned in a whisper.  
"Just do it." she told him, they kicked in the door. Lying on the floor was Daniela's family pet, written on the walls, 'Your Late'. Daniela gasped in horror that could have been Alex, Lexie, or even Abby. "I want this room processed now!" Gibbs yelled. "Come on Daniela let's get you out of here," he said leading her out of the house.  
"My God Gibbs…that could have been," she started to cry.  
"It's okay Dani we'll get him." he promised her as he pulled her into him.

"I've never been this scared before," Daniela said. "I really missed my kids and have no idea how much I need Abby right now." She wanted to just collapse to let it all out, instead she just stood there and let him hold her while she cried.

_It will be soon sister very soon, I will have my revenge on you._ He did not watch from far, he could see them hugging, he could see her cry. He thought she was weak, he thought she was evil, manipulative. _Oh yes,_ he promised himself, _I will have revenge._

"Daniela, are you going to be okay?" Gibbs asked her when they reached her home.  
"Yeah I just need to grab some things from the house, clothes and stuff you know." she told him and got out of the car.  
He watched the house carefully it wasn't till he had heard the crash that he had come running in after her. "Daniela! Daniela!" he yelled running through the house. Then he reached the bed room, nothing missing nothing out of place. Except one broken vase, one sheet of paper resting on the bed and one open window.  
He had failed to protect her again, sitting on the bed he picked up the note that lay there. _'Father,  
As you are reading this I already have you precious daughter as my captive. Don't worry she isn't dead, yet. I want my revenge first.  
Your Forgotten Son'  
_Gibbs finally let it all go, letting the tears fall slowly onto the paper. He didn't want his daughter back if the cost was her life. He rather have her alive somewhere without him knowing where she was, than to have her dead lying in a grave.

-

Opening her eyes, Daniela tried to move and couldn't. She was tied to a chair, but her mouth was not gagged and her eyes were not blind folded.

"Ah you're up," a low voice came from behind her. "You know who I am, don't you? I mean that is why you hid that little family of yours," he said approaching her.

"You shot me when I was a child, you're a cold-hearted bastard," Daniela raged.

"I'm your brother too, or have you forgotten that part?" he asked coming to stand in front of her. And for the first time she saw the face that she feared so much since she was a child.

"Half-brother," she insisted just like her mother.

"That's right I'm sure your precious whore of a mother made sure you knew that." he said in a laughing voice.

"Don't you dare call my mother a whore," Daniela yelled at him.

"Why not she took my father away from me and my mother with offers of sex, and then had you. His. Precious. Little. Girl." Those last words he said with more hate than anyone should have in there body.

"You know it wasn't like that, they loved each other," She argued.

"Sure that's what they told you, but I was there I know the truth," he said his voice was rough.

"You know nothing. You're just blinded by hate," Daniela said.

"Oh that maybe, but I know one thing. Daddy dearest will come for you and when he does, there won't be enough left of you to have cremated." He threatened before leaving her alone in the empty room.

-

"How the hell could you let her go into that house alone?" Jenny yelled at Gibbs. "How could you let her out of your site for one second?"

"I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking," he told her.

"Well that's just great because now your son has her, and you know what he's going to do to her. He's going to kill my baby." Jenny said letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa Jenny," Gibbs said moving his arms around her, letting her cry on him. "I won't let him, I'll find them before he can hurt her," he promised her, and himself.

"I'm glad you so sure because now I have to call Abby and tell her you lost Dani." Jenny said storming off.

-

Do I continue? Please Review


End file.
